mpb
by CutePunkMarron
Summary: Marron sneaks out of the house with her two best friends to have fun for once, when villians kidnap her and use her to take over the world.How will Pan and Bura help save her AND the world when their powers were drained?read and find out! chapter5 up ^_^
1. the party

She softly bit her lip as she waited by the window, hoping to see the car lights soon before her parents  
  
Awoke. She knew what she was doing was wrong but it was her only chance to go out and have fun like   
  
a normal teenager.  
  
Marron jumped up and ran to the hover car without making a sound.  
  
"Lets hurry Bra! I don't want my dad to hear the car."  
  
Bra nodded and stepped on the gas.  
  
"So you didn't tell your parents you were coming?"  
  
"No way! you know my dad, he'd have a fit!"  
  
Pan chuckled in the back seat.  
  
"I can just hear him now.....Marron you cant go to a party, your only 18!"  
  
Pan and bra started cracking up laughing.  
  
" -___- No!!"  
  
"yeah!! then you'll say...ok papa I'll stay home and wash the dishes."  
  
Marron held up a fist.  
  
"don't make me give you one of these."  
  
Pan started laughing.  
  
"oooh so scared."  
  
Marron laughed and softly hit Pan with her purse.  
  
~at the party~  
  
The three girls hopped out of the car.   
  
Pan was wearing a black strapless dress that hung a little past her knees and her hair was up in a loose bun. Bra was wearing a tight leather skirt, red top that showed her stomach, and black boots that met her knees, And Marron was wearing a short sparkly pink dress that clung to her curves and showed her beautiful figure. The dress with her curly blonde hair made her look picture perfect.  
  
They walked into the house where the party was held and smiled as they saw multiple guys jaws drop.  
  
"Bra..? What are you doing here!?"  
  
Bra looked over and saw her brother standing with a beer in hand.  
  
She flipped a piece of hair behind her ear.  
  
"I was invited thank you very much."  
  
Trunks hid the beer behind his back.  
  
"please don't tell mom! If she finds out I'm drinking on a work night, shell gripe at dad and he'll murder me."  
  
Bra smirked knowing she had another way to blackmail her older brother.  
  
"yeah sure brother! Its not like I'm a snitch or anything."  
  
"riiiight"  
  
Bra smiled as Goten walked into the room.  
  
" time to flirt! " she thought as she sat next to him on the sofa.  
  
Marron walked around the large house, looking for someone she knew. After 10mins with no luck she sat down in a room full of people and stared at the crowd.  
  
"no way! Its Yuko! The hottest guy alive"   
  
As soon as she saw him, he walked towards her.  
  
"well if It isn't Marron"  
  
She smiled.  
  
"wanna dance with me?"  
  
Marron stood and danced with him until the party was over.  
  
"Come on Marron its time to go!"  
  
Marron kissed Yuko on the cheek and fallowed Bra and Pan out of the Party.  
  
"geeze I thought you'd never leave.  
  
Marron laughed.  
  
"Where are you three ladies going?"  
  
The three girls looked over seeing three guys with black beanies covering there faces.  
  
"duh to our car to go home."  
  
"no I don't think so, your coming home with us."  
  
Pan powered up.  
  
"Look buddy I don't think you know who your dealing with!"  
  
Pan was shocked as a dart was shot in her stomach. Marron and Bra watched as she fell to the ground paralyzed.  
  
They grabbed each other in fear.  
  
"eek!! Stay away!!!"  
  
"the three guys surrounded there prey"  
  
"time for the real party to start."  
  
What will the three guys do to the girls? Will they get out of this situation? Find out on the next chapter. 


	2. blondes have more fun?

On the last chapter of mpb, the girls were getting attacked by three villians.  
  
Bra screamed as a dart was rammed into her arm.  
  
"two down one to go"  
  
Marron took off running before she felt a sharp pain in her leg.  
  
"wow that was easier than i thought."  
  
Marron fell a few feet away from her friends.  
  
The three men grabbed the girls and took off flying into the air.  
  
The last thing the girls could remember was a sleeping pill being forced down their throat.  
  
Marron slowly opened her heavy eyes.  
  
"whe...where am I"  
  
she heard a whisper around the corner.  
  
"shes awake."  
  
Marron sat up, seeing Pan and Bra still knocked out beside her.  
  
"hello is anybody there?"  
  
She stood but a sudden rush of pain in her stomach made her fall back to the floor again.  
  
She looked down and noticed she was no longer wearing her pink dress.  
  
She lifted the white shirt she was now wearing and noticed the long X like scar on her stomach.  
  
"What did you do to me!?"  
  
A strange man with red hair walked into the room.  
  
"Hello there."  
  
"who are you!?"  
  
"Marron..that is your name right?"  
  
She looked at him strangely.  
  
"yeah i thought so."  
  
"I see youve noticed your scar. Would you like me to show you your new abilities?"  
  
He pushed a few buttons on a device he had then stared at her.  
  
Marron flew to her feet and sent a ki blast at the ceiling.  
  
"how did i do that?"  
  
"simple, My friends and I used our new devices on you and your friends.  
  
"but...why us?"  
  
The man smirked.  
  
"well we needed someone to test it out on. we werent quite sure if the power would  
  
overwhelm the human body and make it explode.  
  
Marrons eyes grew big.  
  
"So we coulda died?"  
  
the stranger nodded.  
  
"Thats not the only reason we chose you though."  
  
Marron cocked her head.  
  
"we also knew that you girls werent important to the world. You have your  
  
family and friends, but theyll get over you."  
  
Marron smirked.  
  
"Thats what you think sir!"  
  
Marron pointed at Pan.  
  
"That girl right there is the grandaughter of the mighty hercule, and goku!"  
  
she then pointed towards Bra.  
  
"That girl right there is the grandaughter of Mr. Briefs, creator of the dino cap.,  
  
and daughter of Vegeta...prince of sayians. Oh and her brother's president of capsule corp.  
  
"If you think they wont be missed...well then your crazy!"  
  
It was now the mans turn to smirk.  
  
"Marron Marron Marron...dont you find it a little strange that your friends are still asleep?  
  
We added power from all races into you!, ki, sayian,android,namek, even a small portion of shenrons power.  
  
If youve been paying attention I said we added the power to you. As for your friends, we gave you there  
  
sayian powers. They will now be powerless normal humans. Theyre family wont notice anything different.  
  
except the fact that they wont fight or sparr."  
  
"But why from them? why didnt you take it from someone powerfull?"  
  
"because Bra and Pan arent really big fighters, yeah sure Pan likes to sparr but not nearly  
  
as much as.. say goku. Taking there powers wont be noticed..and was way easier  
  
"why do you want someone that powerfull anyway?"  
  
He once again smirked.  
  
"why does anyone want that much power my dear?....to take rule the world!..muahahahahaha"  
  
~at the Kame Island~  
  
Krillin woke up to the sweet aroma of bacon.  
  
He jumped out of bed and jogged downstairs to the kitchen where he saw his wife over the stove cooking,  
  
and Oolong scarfing the rest of the eggs on his plate.  
  
"Good morning dear"  
  
he squeeked as he grabbed a plate and fork out of the cabnet.  
  
"nu uh Krillin your on a diet."  
  
she handed him a nonfat smoothie.  
  
"enjoy."  
  
-_____-"come on 18! I said I was sorry for not entering the last tournament."  
  
"well your excuse last time was that you were out of shape, so Im gonna make you fit for the next one dear."  
  
She smirked.  
  
"Now go wake up Marron so she can eat her breakfast."  
  
Krillin Mumbled under his breath as he walked back upstairs to his daughters room.  
  
He knocked twice before opening the door.  
  
"Marron dear time to e......"  
  
He looked around a little bit before jogging back downstairs.  
  
"Marrons not in her room."  
  
"She has to be...I never saw her get up."  
  
Oolongs eyes grew big.  
  
Krillin looked at him.  
  
"Oolong...where is she?"  
  
He put his chubby arms behind his head.  
  
"heh...heh heh heh....I...Dont...Know?"  
  
"wrong answer! where is my daughter damnit!"  
  
"Ok Ok I'll tell you...just dont tell her I told. She made me swear!."  
  
"Just tell me now!"  
  
"Ok fine! I saw her sneaking out of the house last night with Bra and Pan. She said she was going to a party.  
  
Oolong looked around, noticing Krillin was already gone.  
  
"Hello Bulma! Is marron over there!?....shes not?...Damn her! shes gonna be grounded for life!"  
  
Just as Krillin started dialing Gohans number, 18 hung the phone up.  
  
"Krillin...shes 18 years old! Shes gonna be fine. You need to stop treating her like a child."  
  
He sighed and sat the phone back on the hook.  
  
"I guess your right. Im sorry v.v"  
  
Pan and Bra were both exhausted when they awoke.  
  
"Bra have you seen Marron?"  
  
"No mom..."  
  
Bra thought for a second.  
  
"infact i dont remember anything after the party last night."  
  
Bulma stared at her daughter for a moment.  
  
"are you alright?...you look...different."  
  
Bra sat up from her bed.  
  
"I feel woozy."  
  
"DID YOU GET DRUNK LAST NIGHT!?"  
  
She smirked.  
  
"no momma...but Trunks did! :-D"  
  
Bulma clentched her fists.  
  
"errr that son of mines so grounded!!...VEGETA!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Bra snickered and watched as her mom flew out of the bedroom.  
  
Marrons hands were in handcuffs behind herself as the three strange men entered the room and escorted her  
  
back outside.  
  
She hovered into the air, knowing the red haired man was using the controll to make her a marron maniken.  
  
Her arms stretched apart, breaking the cuffs easily.  
  
"Time for the damage to begin."  
  
The man pressed a few buttons making marrons hand beam up and send a blast at a small town miles away.  
  
There was a large boom, and when the smoke cleared there was nothing left but a large smokey hole.  
  
He looked at Marron.  
  
"that was only a small amount of your power."  
  
Marrons eyes were watering.  
  
"you made me kill atleast a thousand people!!"  
  
He snickered.  
  
"If your gonna cry over that, lets see how you feel when you torture and kill your family!!!!  
  
Marron then burst out in tears as the man made her fly towards kame Island.  
  
~Ok look this is my first fic I put on here... If you like it give a review.I need atleast 1 review or im not puting the next chapter up!^.^  
  
ttyl peeps 


	3. sorry dad

on the last chapter of mpb Marron was being forced to go to her familys house to torture and kill them.  
  
"Come on Bra weve went to every dang store in this mall twice! lets go home!"  
  
"but..but... what if something goes on clearence when we leave! hmmm?"  
  
"well then youll come tomarrow! come on you go shopping everyday! doesnt it get boring!?"  
  
Bra shook her head no and headed over to the icecream shop.  
  
"what flavour do you want pan?"  
  
"I want chocolate vanilla and strawberry!"  
  
Bra looked at the lady.  
  
" I'll take the same."  
  
"Wheres Marron?"  
  
Bra thought for a min.  
  
"I was wondering the same thing!"  
  
"Maybe we should head over to her house and see if she wants to watch a movie or sumthin."  
  
Bra nodded at the idea, grabbed the icecream, then ran out of the mall doors, dragging Pan behind her.  
  
Marron landed on the beach of the kame island.  
  
She walked to her front door and tore it clear off the hinges.  
  
"MOM!!!! DAD!!!!! RUN!!!!!"  
  
she screamed.  
  
Krillin ran downstairs.  
  
"Marron your home!"  
  
He hugged her.  
  
She grabbed him by the throat.  
  
"dad im soooo sorry! I cant help what im doing!"  
  
She squeezed his throat tighter and lifted him into the air.  
  
18 ran into the room.  
  
"ma...mar...marron!? what the fuck are you doing!?!?"  
  
Marrons eyes were watering.  
  
"Mom please!! get away from here!"  
  
"Marron!! let go of your father!!! now!!!!"  
  
Marron looked out of the window, seeing Bra and Pan fly towards the island.  
  
"NOOOOO STAY AWAY!!!!"  
  
Marrons head was forced to look at her mother.  
  
She dropped her father and walked over to her mother who was now royally pissed.  
  
She grabbed her by the hair and threw her through the roof. She looked up at her mother who was now a spec.  
  
in the sky.She then grabbed her father who had passed out and was lying on the floor and threw him into the wall,   
  
making a large hole in the side of her house.  
  
She cocked her head to the side seeing Pan and Bra walk into her now doorless home.  
  
"Marron...whats the matter with your dad?"  
  
Krillins face was now bloody, and bruises lay all over his body.  
  
Marron started crying   
  
"Please go away!! youll only get killed!"  
  
"what are you talllking about."  
  
Marron ran over to pan, grabbing her tail.  
  
Pan started screaming   
  
"what the heck? marron stop that!"  
  
Marron looked at bra, as her eyes grew red.  
  
"Marron NO!!!"  
  
An eyebeam was sent at Bra and she fell to the floor half dead by Krillin.  
  
Marron lifted Pan by her tail.  
  
"Pan please help!!"  
  
"AHHH LET GO LET GO LET GOOOOOO!!!!"  
  
Marron slammed her into a wall multiple times.  
  
"Listen Pan im being controlled by an evil doctor!! you have to help me please!! hes making me kill my family and friends!  
  
Marron dropped pan.  
  
She fell face down on the floor.  
  
"ACK!!! I can tell!!!!"  
  
Pan grabbed Krillin and Bra who seemed to be harder to carry than usually and flew to the capsule corp.  
  
"Pan.....I have some bad news!...v.v"  
  
Pan layed Krillin and Bra softly on the sofa then ran into the kitchen with Bulma.  
  
"Great what now!?"  
  
Will Marron be forced to hunt down her family and kill them, or will her friends be able to stop her?  
  
and whats the bad news Bulma has?  
  
gotta wait for the next chapter of mpb ^_^  
  
plz review if u like! thanx. 


	4. No MoRe PoWeR?

"Pan! When I saw Bra this morning I noticed something was wrong with her."  
  
"and?"  
  
"well.. I took a strand of her hair and examened it in the lab to find out thatBra's sayian powers were taken!"  
  
Pan smacked her forhead.  
  
"who cares it's not like she ever used them."  
  
"yeah...well...yours were taken too."  
  
Pans jaw dropped.  
  
"No Bulma!! you must be mistaken!!"  
  
She ran outside.  
  
"If I dont have my sayian power anymore I wont be able to kick this tree down!"  
  
She Kicked the tree with full force, and was stunned when it didnt move one inch.  
  
All at once it hit Pan.  
  
"The party, villans,....Marron!!!"  
  
"Marron has our power Bulma!"  
  
Bulma sighed with relief.  
  
"Were in luck that your power didnt end up in the wrong hands."  
  
'gulp'"Bulma...an evil docter implanted the power into Marron and hes using her to take over the world."  
  
"ack! you have to go warn Krillin and 18 then."  
  
"It's too late she already got to them..oh crap! do you have any senzu beans?"  
  
"yes.."  
  
"Krillin and Bra need one right away."  
  
Bulma nodded.  
  
"Go try to stall Marron from Killing anyone and I'll try to figure out a way to get your power back..  
  
oh and dont worry about Krillin and Bra I'll give them a senzu bean right away."  
  
Pan put her thumb up then flew out the "CC" (capsule corp) window and headed back towards the kame island.  
  
Yes! I know! this chapter was really really short...but my brain hurts.  
  
::thinks:: ouch!  
  
see! I still hope u liked it tho :-D  
  
ReViEw PlEaSe! 


	5. MZ21

"Marron! where are you blondie?"  
  
Pan ran towards the abandoned Kame house and stared through the broken windows.  
  
Everyhting inside was trashed.  
  
She could sense that Marron was near but where could she be? There was nothing living left on the island,  
  
and everything had already been destroyed.  
  
"Are you looking for MZ21?"  
  
Pan turned around seeing a strange red haired man ((the doctor :-D)).  
  
"No Im looking for my friend...Marron."  
  
The man laughed.  
  
"Your so pathetic! MZ21 could kill you with a flick of her finger if she wished!"  
  
"whos MZ21 !?"  
  
Marron walked out from behind a tree and stood beside the doctor.  
  
"your friend once known as Marron has been reborn. She is now MZ21!"  
  
"you gave marron our power! I know your stupid plan and right now a genious is working on the case to get  
  
my power back and when she does Im gonna kill you!"  
  
Marron stepped infront of him.  
  
"If you wish to kill my master you must first go through me."  
  
Pan stared at her friend for a minute.  
  
"Marron! just a few seconds ago you were telling me to help you! why are you protecting this idiot?"  
  
The doctor smirked.  
  
"We just needed a few minuts for the power to take over her mind. shes under my full controll now!"  
  
Pan clentched her fists.   
  
"Marron Im going to save you if my life depends on it! I promise!"  
  
"You know...I was going to have MZ21 destroy you, but I think I'll wait for your "genious" to get your power  
  
back and when she does Im sending MZ21 to slowly despose of you..and when were done not even a single  
  
strand of hair will be remaining of you.  
  
"Well what I were to be stronger than before?"  
  
"theres no way youll be stronger than MZ21."  
  
"well...what if....umm..."  
  
The doctor stared at her.  
  
"your obviously stalling for something."  
  
"no im not"  
  
"yes you are."  
  
"She must be stalling for Bulma. Bura and Krillin are back to full health again."  
  
. "dang!! shush Marron!"  
  
Pan flew off the Kame island and once again headed toward "CC".  
  
"Bura dear, wake up."  
  
Bura slowly opened her eyes and stared at her mother.  
  
"Mom do I hafta go to school today!?"  
  
Bulma sweatdropped then handed Bura a cup of tea.  
  
"Drink this ok?"  
  
Bura rubbed her eyes and sat up.  
  
"ok momma."  
  
Bulma walked over to Krillin.  
  
"WAKE UP!!!"  
  
Krillin jumped in shock.  
  
"AHH!!!"  
  
"your daughters out there killing people and all you can do is sleep?"  
  
"my daughter..wait!...JUHANCHI! crap I gotta go find my wife!"  
  
Krillin jumped to his feet and flew out of the window.  
  
"Bulma we dont have much time!"  
  
screamed Pan as she ran into the house.  
  
"Marrons totally under controll by an evil doctor...and shes more powerfull than...than...Buu!"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Bulma took Pans hand and dragged her into the lab.  
  
"here put these on."  
  
Bulma handed Pan an outfit that looked like vegetas old sayian armour but more hightech.  
  
She then ran into the kitchen and grabbed another cup of tea.  
  
When she got back to the lab she handed it to Pan.  
  
"Now drink this"  
  
" -____- tea Bulma? you think teas gonna bring my power back?"  
  
Bura walked into the lab.  
  
"It brought mine back."  
  
Pan looked at Bura and noticed her power was higher than this morning, shrugged, and downed the glass of tea.  
  
She smirked as her power raised back to normal.  
  
"Bura I think I have an idea!"  
  
Whats Pans great idea? Will they be able to turn "MZ21" back into Marron? You gotta wait for the next chapter  
  
of MPB!  
  
come on you guys! ive writen 5 chapters and I only have three reviews?  
  
Im not gonna write anymore if i dont get atleast 2 more reviews =(   
  
::sniffles:  
  
ttyl peeps 


End file.
